chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy
Cindy is the twelfth girl to join Daniel's harem. She serves as the innocent, childlike character and comedic relief for the group. She's one of the strongest girls in the harem and also the most naive. Appearance Although she has the appearance of clothes being on her they're actually made of sand just as she is and are simply a manifestation for her looks. She 'wears' brown sandals with a short tight-fitting white skirt, yellow top that is open down the middle, and dark belt with blue embroidery weaved across it. She has long blonde hair held back in a ponytail and blue eyes, though technically these too are just made of coarse sand that's magically taken form for her. Personality Cindy has a very bubbly and cheery personality while having almost no intelligence in her sandy head. As she is actually a youngling who split from her mother, Felucia, despite having a mature and beautiful looking body, her behavior is more closer to a curious child rather than a crafty adult. She can become excited over the simplest of things, even if she doesn't understand what those things really may be, and is easily confused about the world around her. Her memory hasn't proved to be especially sharp, but she is capable of learning and remembering key things she's been told before. She has shown an aversion and slight fear of loud noises, such as groundquakes and Triska's yelling. She's very firm in stature despite being made of sand. It's been shown that she can remain balanced on one foot while hugging Daniel close and the other girls are unable to either pull Daniel out of her arms or even topple her over, she doesn't even budge in the slightest. While not naturally heavy, as she's able to sit on Daniel or Triska's lap without causing them any discomfort, if she falls into water she becomes incredibly heavy from absorbing the water and she sinks to the floor where she is unable to move on her own. Luckily she's not able to drown as sand wraiths don't need air to live, however that won't stop her from constantly screaming for help while underwater. Being a sand wraith her inner nature is different from the other girls. Whereas most monsters are compelled to breed by using men, and sometimes women, in order to have daughters, sand wraiths breed by eating enough until they split into more. Thus, instead of having a never-ending lust for humans to mate with, she has a never-ending hunger for simply eating. Sand wraiths normally devour their victims, both human and monster alike, into their being whole where they are absorbed and become part of them. While this is what Cindy learned to do from her mother and happily did so without questioning the morality of it, it's later learned that she never once ate anything with her mouth as everyone else does. While the concept of 'taste' was foreign to her, after trying simple foods given to her by Daniel and his family she quickly fell in love with it and only wanted to eat more that way. It's not until Season 2 that readers learn why she never ate anything with her mouth before. According to her mother, sand wraiths can only breed by devouring and absorbing the lifeforce of those they eat. Humans, monsters, and even animals provide this lifeforce, however normal food that people eat do not. Cindy could eat normal meals every day for the rest of her life and she would never mature in doing so, she would never absorb enough lifeforce to split into another sand wraith. Although animals and critters are capable of being used for this purpose, the amount gained is considered to be hardly worth the effort as it would take an entire country's worth of animals to devour for a sand wraith to have any hope of breeding. Humans and monsters provide the most amount of lifeforce to absorb and are considered the only reliable way for them to breed. Even when confronted with this knowledge, Cindy has chosen never to resort to such cruel methods to breed. Instead, she's perfectly comfortable with never having children of her own if that's what it takes for her to be a good girl. Despite her mother's insistence that there is no other way for sand wraiths to breed, Daniel refuses to accept such a notion and has promised to find another method for sand wraiths to continue their race without having to resort to murder. Cindy, being like a child in mind, always did what her mother told her and relied on her for help quite often during their time together. After coming into contact with Daniel and his family, she's taken a very strong liking to Daniel and always runs to him for comfort or help now. This bonding was made when Daniel got Triska to stop threatening Cindy with the Hellfire's Edge when they first met, which to Cindy meant that Daniel was able to keep her safe from fire, something that quickly escalated her feelings towards him. Ever since she's always listened to what he tells her and wishes to be a good girl in his eyes however she can. Abilities Pain Suppression: Almost entirely, as normal hits to her body sometimes go entirely unnoticed as she magically heals shortly afterwards. Only fire is able to harm her as it can burn away her sand, slowing down her regenerative abilities and also causing actual pain for her. Strength: Being easily compared to Squeak's, Cindy is incredibly strong despite being made of sand. This combined with her pain suppression makes her a very tough fighter to take on. Regeneration: Any damage done to her body, be it a simple scratch or being completely pulverized into a pile of sand, Cindy always heals from anything done to her as her body magically restores itself. She feels no pain from nearly all forms of attacks and often fails to notice she's been "injured" in a sense or thinks nothing of what happened to her. Carnivorous Absorption: The primary method in which a sand wraith eats, which involves literally adsorbing their prey into their sandy bodies where the unlucky victims are crushed, dissolved, and become part of the sand wraith's being. As clearly demonstrated with every victim both Cindy and her mother have ever eaten during the series, the process is both terrifying and painful for their prey. Development Cindy is first seen in Act V when she and her mother are speaking to Ember about finding Alyssa for her in return for being paid gold. In order to search faster Cindy and Felucia split up, with Cindy heading west towards Ruhelia to see if Alyssa has traveled around there. When she arrives at Ruhelia by Act VII she witnesses Jovian & Jacqueline's attack along with The Sisterhood upon the kingdom, and also meets the centaur princess Hollia washed up on the shore of a river. Before Cindy can eat her Hollia lies and says she's poisoned, knowing that sand wraiths won't eat poisoned food in risk of killing themselves. Cindy decides to wait for Hollia to either die from her poison or eat her if she gets better because her mother told her to always eat everyone she meets. Furthering her lie in an attempt to save her life Hollia tells her she's pregnant, and Cindy becomes determined to help her get better so she can give birth, seeming to absolutely protest the notion of killing a young baby. However she still plans to eat Hollia while letting the child live after its born. While escorting Hollia across The Outerlands they meet Daemon and his followers, whom Cindy tries to eat and fails due to Daemon's fire magic. Daemon chooses to spare her life since she spared Hollia's and Cindy is forced to leave alone. She travels The Outerlands afterwards before being run over by Lucky and Daniel's carriage as Specca is driving. When Specca goes to check on her Cindy reveals what she is and tries to eat her, and is only stopped by Triska brandishing the Hellfire's Edge and yelling at her. Despite knowing how dangerous sand wraiths are Daniel attempts to reason with her, and the group finds out how naive she really is while also seeing that she actually turns to Daniel for safety and comfort... from Triska. Learning that Ember is now dead and that she can't take Alyssa back like she's supposed to she becomes depressed without knowing what to do next. Seeing that she can be talked to without posing a danger to them Daniel and his family talk to Cindy and teach her that eating others is wrong, and that eating normal food is very tasty. Cindy remains in their company and learns of Daniel liking monsters for how they are, as well as seeing Daniel fighting Apoch & Astreal to keep Clover and Doku with him because he loves them. Misunderstanding the reason for what he was fighting for, Cindy believes he was actually fighting to keep her with him as well, and decides she loves him too because he cares about her so much. During an unexpected detour through a cavern in Act IX, she stumbles across Snapper after the child's colony had been wiped out by Reiko. Even though the young swarm tried to eat her, and failed due to Cindy being made of sand, Cindy only saw the cute baby Snapper appeared to be for her and took an immediate liking to her, going so far as to name her and announce that she loved her. After much trepidation, bites, and hesitation from Daniel and the girls, they decided to let Snapper come with them, and ever since Cindy has treated the youngling like her own. Even though Snapper mauls and chews apart her sandy body whenever she can Cindy only falls more in love with the child and is nearly always the one seen holding or carrying the swarm around like a protective mother. It's during these moments that Cindy's caring nature and motherly instincts shine incredibly bright. After experiencing the joys of having Daniel with her, friends, a baby to protect, and tasty food to eat, she still wishes to find her mother again, however she wants Daniel to teach her to be good as well and then remain with Daniel afterwards as that's where she wants to stay. Daniel agrees to take care of her as his mate as long as he can uphold his promises to the other girls first, the girls then agreeing she can try to earn her place in their family provided he can actually do that and they come to like Cindy as one of their own as well. Cindy's personality doesn't really change over the series. While she does learn more about the world and what all it contains and more information is revealed about sand wraiths as the story continues, who Cindy is remains the same. She's the sweet, innocent, impressionable, super-strong girl with a very big heart. And a very big appetite too. Aura As of the latest book Cindy's aura hasn't been revealed in the series or seen how it will affect Daniel. According to her official bio from the author, Cindy's aura manifests as the power of grit when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a shield crumbling to dust bathed in golden light. What effect this will have on Daniel has yet to be seen. Harem Status Cindy's role in the harem is both as a defender and source of joy. She's incredibly strong and is able to easily protect those around her, while at the same time acts very naive about everything and likes to laugh and smile. Although she has the strength of Squeak she has the innocent mindset of Luna steering her actions. As of the latest book Cindy hasn't joined in the group's lovemaking sessions or had her first time with Daniel yet. Her alternate partner in the harem hasn't been revealed. Fetish Cindy's fetish is eating food. This has been clearly demonstrated by the way she behaves when eating, as she becomes just as aroused and engulfed in orgasmic pleasure as the girls do having sex with Daniel. She even makes the same faces and sounds as if she's having sex itself when eating. How this will or could play into her lovemaking with Daniel has not been revealed. As of the latest book she has not been able to practice this fetish with Daniel yet.__FORCETOC__ Trivia Cindy's appearance is similar to Hyliana, the elven goddess of hope. Quotes Season 1 "Daniel makes me happier than anything ever did. . . . When I'm around him I feel safe and comfy. So much that I don't even notice being hungry. It's like I'm not hungry when I'm with him. I'm just happy." ~S.1, Act X, Ch.14 "Just because I don't have one of those brain thingies you have doesn't mean I'm dumb! I'm trying to help you elves here even though I'm scared right now, so stop being so mean to me!" ~S.1, Act XII, Ch.2 Season 2 "I've been confused many times in the past. I've gotten lost, forgotten stuff, and a lot of times I don't know what people are talking about. But this is something I know I want. I want to be here. I want to live with them. I want to be with Daniel. And I want to be a good girl." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.2 (Trying to force-feed her mother a cookie) "Say you like it, mother! Say you like it in your mouth! Say it! Say you like having it in your mouth! Say it and swallow it all like a good girl!" ~S.2, Act I, Ch.4 Artwork Cindy - Sand Wraith.png Cindy.png Character Sheet - Cindy.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sand Wraith